tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Flour Power
Flour Power is the twenty-sixth (eleventh in Australia) episode of the ninth season. Plot Thomas and Diesel are collecting flour on Halloween. Diesel tries to scare Thomas, but Thomas scares Diesel instead by covering himself with flour. On his way back, Thomas realises the things that Diesel used to scare him are nothing to worry about. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * The Dairy Manager (cameo) * The Baker (cameo) * Lady Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Sodor Flour Mill * Castle Loch * Brendam * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Bakery * Henry's Forest * The Abandoned Mines Trivia * The episode's name is a play on the 60's saying "Flower Power." * When the camera looks beside the boy's bed, an ERTL Percy and a Thomas and the Magic Railroad poster are visible. * A behind-the-scenes picture features Sir Topham Hatt dressed as a wizard, Rosie (who didn't appear until the tenth season, but she was seen in the picture during production of the tenth season in 2005), Thomas and another character resembling Farmer McColl, but it's unknown what the character is in the behind the scenes picture. * A deleted shot of James passing Castle Loch without Henry passing by is used in the music video, Day and Night. * The episode's plot is similar to the second season episode, Ghost Train. * Going by production order, this is the eleventh episode of the ninth season. * This is the final episode narrated by Daniel Vulcu in Romania and Ian MacAmhlaigh in Scotland. Goofs * The narrator says "Suddenly, Thomas felt something touch his tender," but Thomas is a tank engine. "Bunker" would have been the correct term. * No one is seen pulling a chain to release the flour from the chute when Thomas rolls underneath it. * When Thomas rolls under the chute, he biffs some trucks out of the way. Then, when Thomas comes out covered in flour, Diesel is in front of Thomas, not the trucks. * When Thomas is trying to find Diesel in the yards, his lamp is not dirty. But when Diesel scares Thomas, his lamp is dirty. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Flour Power (magazine story) Quotes :Diesel: Woooooooooo! Thoooooomas! :Diesel: Look out! The ghost engine is after your funnel! :Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:FlourPower.png|Title card File:DieGeisterlokGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:FlourPowerPortuguesetitlecard.png|Portuguese title card File:FlourPowerLatinAmericanSpanishtitlecard.png|Latin American Spanish title card File:FlourPowerEuropeanSpanishtitlecard.png|European Spanish title card File:FlourPowerJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:FlourPowerKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:FlourPower1.png|Emily File:FlourPower2.png File:FlourPower3.png|Note the ERTL Percy under the boy's bed File:FlourPower4.png|James File:FlourPower4(DeletedShot).png|(Deleted Shot) File:FlourPower5.png|Henry File:FlourPower6.png|Thomas File:FlourPower7.png File:FlourPower9.png|Sir Topham Hatt dressed up as a Wizard File:FlourPower10.png File:FlourPower11.png File:FlourPower12.png File:FlourPower13.png File:FlourPower14.png File:FlourPower15.png File:FlourPower16.png File:FlourPower17.png|Diesel File:FlourPower18.png File:FlourPower19.png File:FlourPower20.png File:FlourPower21.png File:FlourPower22.png File:FlourPower23.png File:FlourPower24.png File:FlourPower25.png File:FlourPower26.png File:FlourPower27.png File:FlourPower28.png File:FlourPower29.png File:FlourPower30.png File:FlourPower31.png File:FlourPower32.png File:FlourPower33.png File:FlourPower34.png File:FlourPower35.png File:FlourPower36.png File:FlourPower37.png File:FlourPower38.png File:FlourPower39.png File:FlourPower40.png File:FlourPower41.png File:FlourPower42.png File:FlourPower43.png File:FlourPower44.png File:FlourPower45.png File:FlourPower46.png File:FlourPower47.png File:FlourPower48.png File:FlourPower49.png File:FlourPower50.png File:FlourPower51.png File:FlourPower52.png File:FlourPower53.png|Thomas covered in flour File:FlourPower54.png File:FlourPower55.png File:FlourPower56.png File:FlourPower57.png File:FlourPower58.png File:FlourPower59.png File:FlourPower60.png File:FlourPower61.png File:FlourPower62.png File:FlourPower63.png File:FlourPower64.png File:FlourPower65.png File:FlourPower66.png File:FlourPower67.png File:FlourPower68.png File:FlourPower69.png File:FlourPower70.png File:FlourPower71.png File:FlourPower72.png File:FlourPower73.png File:FlourPower74.png File:FlourPower75.png File:FlourPower76.png File:FlourPower77.png File:FlourPower78.png File:FlourPower79.png File:FlourPower80.png File:FlourPower81.png File:FlourPower83.png File:FlourPower84.png File:FlourPower85.png File:FlourPower86.png File:FlourPower8.png File:FlourPower1.jpg|Deleted scene File:FlourPower2.jpg File:FlourPower3.jpg FlourPower90.png FlourPower89.png FlourPower88.png FlourPower87.png Episode File:Flour Power - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes